ABSTRACT The Biostatistics Core is responsible for providing statistical support to all projects. The Core will lead or assist in the development of all study databases and will lead their statistical analysis. The Core will provide analysis of DNA methylation data including quality control, data normalization, software selection, and outcome analysis, and perform an epigenome-wide association study of DNA samples from approximately 2,000 smokers in relation to biomarkers of nicotine and carcinogen metabolism. The Core will provide analysis of case-control data in relation to biomarkers of metabolism, DNA-damage, and DNA methylation, and perform meta-analysis in order to include data/results from outside cohorts such as ARIC. The Core will also provide analysis of ethnic differences, smoking differences, and ethnicity by smoking interactions for a large number of biomarkers of metabolism, DNA damage and repair, using urine and or DNA samples from individuals recruited through the Clinical Core B, or by the projects directly. Most statistical analysis will be performed using existing R or SAS procedures. In some cases new statistical methodology may be developed if existing statistical procedures are inadequate for analysis.